


Hidden but not forgotten... Protected but not lost...

by 00Q007Narry



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: After the Battle of Nightless CityOmega Shen wakes up with no memories of who he was or his life before only that he was injured. Shen soon realises that people after him and his children so Shen with his children run far away to a small village.16 years later...Alpha Wei Wuxian has been resurrected into Mo Xuanyu's body after Mo Xuanyu sacrifices himself. He starts become acquaint with three disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect... Wu Sizhui, Wu Yong and Wu Biming while finding that his Shi jiě has passed away, his nephew and Lan Wangji have disappeared for 16 years...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taer01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taer01/gifts), [VkShinkarenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkShinkarenko/gifts).

> Hey Guys,
> 
> This is my first Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian fanfiction so please be kind however I do welcome constructive criticism or if anything I have missed. I am basing my story on the tv-series Untamed. I am not completely sure on how courtesy names work but I tried my best when choosing the courtesy name.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> 00Q007Narry.

Shen has been living for a few months in a small village...one that hardly anyone knew except the villagers. He doesn't remember ultimately how he had gotten there except he was escaping someone to protect his children, especially his second adopted son Wu Ling. 

So after finding a book in the village library about disguises after a few tries Shen managed to put a disguise spell into a bracelet which he placed onto Wu Ling wrist to make him look like Shen...he hoped it would last for a while so eventually one day he could get rid of the person or people that were hunting his son.

Then there was his first adopted son Wu Yuan who he found near a spooky-looking mountain all alone with no one around. Shen couldn't leave the child on his own, so he took Wu Yuan with him and adopted him.

Finally, the one that surprised Shen was that he was pregnant...he couldn't remember being with an Alpha. However, there were holes in his memories...he couldn't remember anything before meeting Wu Yuan. 

Lucky the villagers thought he had lost his alpha in one of the battles that happened recently that Shen couldn't remember. The remarkable people that helped everyone in the community even Shen with helping to look after his two boys and with food which he was very grateful for especially with Wu Yuan was going through an inquisitive stage.

Shen, Wu Yuan and Wu Ling were enjoying eating the food that gran and auntie had made for them. Shen was enjoying this quiet time with his children since the other children had tired Wu Yuan and Wu Ling wasn't fussy so he was easy to feed than was put in a crib to sleep.

Shen had been feeling a bit of pain throughout the day; however, he thought they were false contractions, but suddenly he felt water between his legs and knew that his water had broke.

"A-Yuan, fetch auntie and tell her baby is on its way."

"Yes Oman," A-Yuan said before rushing out of there towards auntie's house.

_ **Hours later.....** _

"Congratulations Wu Shen, it's a healthy baby boy," auntie congratulated Shen while passing the baby into his arms. As soon as Shen locked eyes at his son he fell even more in love with his son.

"He is beautiful. Have you decided on a name?" Auntie asked Shen and hummed in agreement that his son was beautiful.

"Wu Xian."

"Wonderful name."

"Oman!!"

"Woah!! A-Yuan, slow down. You need to be careful with your mama," auntie warned A-Yuan which caused A-Yaun to slow down and carefully approach his mum. 

"Oman?"

"Yes, A-Yuan."

"Mama is alright?"

"I am alright, A-Yaun. Come closer," Shen told A-Yuan, and A-Yuan shuffled himself closer to Shen. With the help of Auntie, they managed to place on the bed so that he could meet his new brother.

"He is so small."

"That he is and so were you once," auntie explained to A-Yuan.

"What's his name?"

"Wu Xian."

"I am going to protect you and be the best brother ever Wu Xian," A-Yuan told his brother which caused the two adults to smile and Shen placed a kiss on A-Yuan's forehead.

** _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _ Chapter Notes:_ **

** _Alpha Parent- Alphan_ **   
** _Omega Parent-Oman_ **

** _Alpha son- Alphon_ **   
** _Alpha daughter- Alphter_ **   
** _Omega Son- _ _Omeon_ **   
** _Omega daughter- _ _Ometer_ **   
** _Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew_ **   
** _Female Alpha Neice- _ _Aleice_ **   
** _Male Omega Nephew- Omphew_ **   
** _Female Omega Neice- Omeice_ **   
** _Alpha brother- Alphrer_ **   
** _Alpha Sister- _ _Alphta_ **   
** _Omega Brother- Omerer_ **   
** _Omega Sister- _ _Ometa_ **


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Xuanya has sacrificed his body to Wei Wuixan to bring him back to get revenge on his family and one more person. 
> 
> Wei Wuixan has come back and it has been 16 years.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Welcome to the secong chapter of Hidden but not forgotten... Protected but not lost...!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> 00Q007Narry

**Chapter Two**

**Chapter Notes:**

_When you are reading the characters thoughts, it will look like this 'Thoughts'..... and if I am writing about the past will be written like this...**Past...**_

** _~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _His hand was being held tightly in his...with blood dripping down the hand holding his, and he could see that hand was turning white, trying to keep him from falling. He could see the determination in his eyes not to let him go. It pained him that his friend._ **

** _"Lan Zhan."_ **

** _Wei Wuxian could see the pain, determination and sadness in Lan Zhan's eyes. He hoped that saying his name that Lan Zhan could see that Wei Wuixan had accepted his fate and he was at peace with his past, but a part of him was delighted that Lan Zhan cared about him._ **

** _He suddenly saw Jiang Cheng coming from behind Lan Zhan and heard him yelled his name before stabbing the rock, so Wei Wuxian pulled away from Lan Zhan. _ **

** _Wei Wuxian was falling downing, and he had a smile on his face because he felt at peace with himself. Just before he blacked out Wei Wuxian, he felt guilty for leaving Lan Zhan....._ **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_'So, Mo Xuanya had sacrificed himself to get me the Great Wei Wuxian the Yiling Patriarch to get revenge on his family!!'_

However, why did the Lan Clan from Gusu have to be here too and on top of that they had signalled for a member of Lan to help which meant Lan Zhan was coming....he was hoping to avoid him. What was most impressive was three of the disciples seem very close as if they were brothers, and there was something that was making his Alpha come out to protect these three. He had to keep a close eye on them.

As they are fighting the ghosts puppets, Wei Wuxian suddenly saw a blue light hit the ghost, so he quickly hid behind the curtain wait for...

"Brilliance Overgrowth Lord!" the disciples yelled out as Lan Xichen laned on the roof and before taking out his xiao to play it so that he could subdue the ghost puppets. Lan Xichen summoned the sword that was on the grounds towards him.

"Brilliance Overgrowth Lord, what kind of evil spirits are these? They extremely fierce and dangerous."

"It's not an evil spirit. It's the spiritual consciousness of a spiritual weapon. It hides in a sword, so it must be a spirit weapon."

"A spiritual weapon? Why does it have such strong resentment?" One of the disciples asked Lan Xichen and his other disciples. Lan Xichen didn't reply lifting the sword then ran his index and middle finger up the blade.

"Brilliance Overgrowth Lord is this...."

"Yin Tiger Seal," Lan Xichen said in surprise while looking at the sword, and the four disciples looked at each other.

"Yin Tiger Seal? Are you saying that this sword's spirit has traces of the Yin Tiger Seal?"

"But the Yin Tiger Seal was destroyed in the Battle of the Dark Night. Unless.....Unless the Yiling Patriarch is still alive!"

Lan Xichen could help to stare at the sword if the sword had traces of the Yin Tiger Seal which was created by Wei Wuxian then maybe...

Suddenly out the corner of Lan Xichen’ s left eye, he saw someone running, so he jumped after them when landed he looked to the right and then to the left.

_'Could it be that Wei Wuxian was still alive?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why did Lan Xichen come? Where was Lan Zhan?'

Wei Wuxian leads the donkey away from the city when he decided to look at his arm as he lifted the sleeve of his left arm and saw that three of the scars have disappeared, but one scar was still there...

_'One last grudge. Who could it be?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Argh!! Why did curiosity have to get the better of me? I was meant to keep a low profile.'_

Wei Wuxian thought as he led Little Apple down the path towards DaFan mountain when suddenly Little Apple heard Ah Yan calling its name and bolted from Wei Wuxian, causing him to fall over. Wei Wuxian winced in pain while massaging the side of his hips to help relieve the pain.

'Stupid donkey.'

Wei Wuxian heard twigs snap and rustling from the bushes which meant some people were coming. So Wei Wuxian rushed into his feet and ran to hide behind the tree, but he couldn't help but peek out behind the tree. To his surprise was Jiang Cheng with his disciples and Lan Xichen with his disciples. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Brilliance Overgrowth Lord," Jiang Cheng said with a bow.

"Clan Leader Jiang," Lan Xichen bowed back with a small smile.

"Here to hunt Lan Xichen?"

"No, I am here to supervise while the disciples are going hunting. Would you care to join me, Jiang Cheng?"

"Might as well," Jiang Cheng before turning around and walking to his disciples so that he could dismiss them meanwhile Lan Xichen turned to his disciples.

"Go on with your business. Do your best. Don't force yourselves," Lan Xichen said to the disciples with a small smile on his face.

"Yes," disciples agreed with a bow before heading away from their sect leader while Lan Xichen headed towards Jiang Cheng.

_'WHAT JUST HAPPENED!'_

Wei Wuxian was shocked that his ex-brother was getting along with the Brilliance Overgrowth Lord and wanted to hang out with him.

~~~~~~

"Sizhui, we've looked all over and yet we haven't found any traces of a soul-eating fiend or beast," Yong said to his older brother.

"I know Yong, but we can't give there something not right," Sizhui said to his brother when they both noticed their youngest brother who was up ahead had frozen...

"Biming...." Yong began to ask before stopping when he saw Biming putting his finger to his lips then Biming slowly walked forwards when they all heard a twig snap and someone running through the grass. They all rushed towards the dirty white archway. 

Jingyi pulled out his sword towards the older man with a broom. 

"Who are you?? Why are you sneaking around so suspiciously?"

Biming grabbed Jingyi’ s sword arm and lowered it to the ground.

"Old man, what are you doing here?" Sizhui asked the older man.

"I'm a guard looking after the graveyard."

"I thought we captured some evil being," Jingyi said before placing his sword back into its hilt which caused Biming and Yong to scowl at him.

"Old man, how long have you been here?"

"I don't remember. Back then, Old Master Wen sent me here. I don't dare leave this place."

Sizhui, Yong and Biming look at each other, and all thought the same thing.

_'Old Master Wen?'_

"Later on, more and more of the Wen people have died. The number of graves has increased a lot, and so it's as easy to attract the evil thing to this place."

"Is there anything strange that happened around here?" Yong asked the older man.

"Yes, strange things have been happening, especially around and near the Goddess Temple. Inside there is a statue of the dancing goddess; however, the statue looks as if it's a real person. Old Master uses say.... what did Old Master use to say?"

"Let's head towards the Goddess Temple and see if we pick up some clues there," Sizhui said to his brothers and the other disciples which they nodded. They bowed to the older man and thanked him for the information, then left him to his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~

Wei Wuxian froze this was Wen Clan family grave which had a lot of negative spiritual energy, but that could be what was causing the problem.

_"Oh...no!!"_

Wei Wuxian realised what cause the problems which meant that the disciples are going to be in or already in trouble.

Wei Wuxian could feel the Alpha in him rearing up inside him it's and wants to protect those cubs even though they weren't his.

He had to find them...

~~~~~~~~

"According to legends, hundreds of years ago, a hunter from the Buddha's Feet Town went deep into the mountains, and in the cavern, he discovered a strange rock that resembled a human. It was intact and in a dancer's pose. Even more mystical is that the statue has vague facial features of a woman who is smiling," Yong told them.

"The town's people thought it was strange and came up with a lot of theories around this statue," JingYi continued after Yong finished speaking.

Biming opened the compass reach out to see if it reacted but nothing.

"Locals say that if you pray to the Goddess Temple, your wish will come true," JingYi said looking around.

"If that is true.... it’s strange that this temple is so dilapidated and that they don't even have someone to take care of this temple," Yong said in confusion.

"It's just a lump of rock that the villagers claim to be a goddess. It not worthy of receiving the prayers of the people. These country bumpkins are wasting their incense and pray on that lump of rock. A lowly god can't take care of itself, especially one with no name and no status. If it is so good at granting wishes....then I wish that whatever monster which is on this mountain that eats people's souls to appear in front of me now," came the voice of Jin Chan causing both Sizhui’s, Yong's and Biming's faces to go blank, so no emotions showed except a tiny hint of irritation crack through Yong's face.

"That's correct what Master Jin said," said one of the Jin Clan's disciples coming forward and suddenly the disciples had fallen on the ground. Everyone rushed around the disciple, and Sizhui kneeled leaning to the disciple.

"Are you okay?? Hey!! Wake up," Sizhui said while trying to wake up the Jin disciple.

"Gēgē!! The statue is moving," Yong said to Sizhui, and everyone's eyes stared at the statue...seeing it come alive. They all drew out their sword when suddenly a piece of paper floated above them and landed on the figure. 

"Master Mo!" Sizhui said in surprise that he was there.

"That is a soul-eating goddess!! Everyone leave now!! You're not safe here!!"

"The Goddess' stance has changed!" Jingyi exclaimed while pointing at the statue. Wei Wuixan threw another of his talisman at the figure, but it fell off quickly.

"Are you guys deaf! Don't stand around here as lemons. Get out of here!" Wei Wuixan barked annoyed at the disciples, and the disciples all ran out of the cave when they were out of the cave Wei Wuixan followed them.

After they had gotten a safe distance, from the cave, they all stop ran and started to catch their breaths.

"Can one of you put up a smoke signal? Call you... Brilliance Overgrowth Lord to come here," Wei Wuixan asked the disciples of Gusu. Sizhui, Yong, Biming and Jingyi all went into their robe to get their signal flares when they all realised that they didn't have one.

"Shoot!! We used our last one at Mo Manor," Yong said with a scowl at how underprepared they were.

"You didn't remember to bring some more?"

"We forgot," Sizhui said, feeling guilty for forgetting to bring some more.

"You even forgot the signal flare," Wei Wuixan said in disbelief...."If the Brilliance Overgrowth Lord finds out. You will get punished."

"We're done for. Brilliance Overgrowth Lord will punish severely this time" Jingyi said timidly and looked as if he was going to cry.

"Well if you weren't punished then you won't learn not to make the same mistake again," Wei Wuixan said, waggling his finger at Jingyi.

"Elder Mo, how did you know that the statue of the Dancing Goddess was one eating the souls?"

"I saw it. Those ancient tombs. I deduced that it wasn't the doing of any soul-eating fiend or beast."

"Why not?"

"Soul-eating beasts and fiends survive on absorbing the spiritual consciousness that has not left from dead people. So, let me ask you. There are so many spiritual consciousnesses from that ancient cultivator tombs, so why was it only taking souls from the living villagers?"

"It makes sense.... but wait! So, you weren't crazy after all?" Jingyi said with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"It been a while since I have seen you recently Jiang Cheng," Lan Xichen said then taking a sip of the Jasmine tea that the servant finished pouring to him.

"I have been busy."

"Well, the is understandable, but you mustn't burn yourself out Jiang Cheng again."

"I am fine!" Jiang Cheng snapped at Lan Xichen then felt embarrassed.

"I know, but we are friends Jiang Cheng so I can't help but worry for my friend especially since you have overworked yourself before," Lan Xichen said kindly to Jiang Cheng who blushes and ducks his head.

"I will try not to overwork myself," Jiang Cheng said quietly to Lan Xichen.

~~~~~~~

"What happened to Miss Yan?" Sizhui asked Wei Wuxian.

"Let me ask you another question. When a fiancé who is about to get married disappears.... what would the girl do then?"

"She would pray to the gods," Jingyi exclaimed.

"That is correct. Miss Yan has another particular about her. Why out of all the people who visited the statue, only she received back spiritual consciousness?"

"About this...."

"What would a loving father do when he finds his daughter's spiritual consciousness has disappeared, and there no medicine to help her?"

"He would go to the Gods and pray for her. Therefore, he went to the Goddess Temple to make a wish for his daughter's spiritual consciousness to return," Yong said as things started to click into place.

"That's correct. The Dancing Goddess returned Ah Yan's spirit, but the spirit suffered some damage. Therefore, that's why Ah Yan would mimic the Goddess' dance pose and her smile."

"So, when Jin Chan asked to show the thing in this mountain that is absorbing people's spiritual consciousness to appear before him that what triggered the Goddess to come to life," Sizhui said.

"Wait!! Where are Jin Chan and his disciples?" Jingyi asked when he realised that he couldn't see them anywhere. They all turned around and saw the Jin Clan running away from the Dancing Goddess statue and was heading towards them. They all brandished their swords and pointed them at the figure.

"How come the Goddess is..." Sizhui began to say...

"...In true human form!" Yong said to end his brother sentence.

_'Lan Zhan and I sealed her up. Something is wrong. Why is she alive again?'_

Yong placed back his sword into the sheath then taking off his bow and loading it with arrows then aimed at the statue, but the figure just pulled them out when they landed on her.

Wei Wuxian grabbed Jingyi’s sword and headed towards the bamboo trees.

"Oi!! That's my sword!! Give it back!' Jingyi yelled at Wei Wuxian, but he ignored him. As the Jin Clan and Yong carried on attacking the statue, Wei Wuxian quickly made a flute.

He threw back the sword before lifting the flute to his lips and started to play. Everyone stopped and turned their heads towards Wei Wuxian.

"Of all the time...now you decide to play the flute? It sounds horrible. You are crazy!" Jingyi said annoyed at Wei Wuxian however Wei Wuxian carried on playing. Yong shot another arrow at the statue which landed where her heart would have been. The figure dropped the two disciples she was holding and starting walking towards Yong. Jin Chan decided to try to kick her but instead, she hit him, so he fell to the ground and she was about to pick him up when......

A figure came out of the forest and kicked her arm into pieces on the ground.

_'Wen Ning! Didn't Wen Ning die?'_

"How is he alive? Can it be him?"

Jin Chan stared up in shock at the person in front of him.

"What is that weird thing?" Jingyi asked, confused at the stranger.

"That the Ghost General!! Ghost General Wen Ning!" a Jin Clan discipline exclaimed.

"Didn't Wen Ning die in a pile of ashes 16 years ago along with the Yiling Patriarch?" Yong asked his brothers, and they both nodded.

Suddenly the statue started moving again jerking Wei Wuxian out of his thoughts, and he began playing the flute again. Wen Ning somersaulted backwards and destroyed the statue which made Wei Wuxian stop playing the flute.

"Something is wrong. This must be a phantom."

_'Someone has taken the trouble and time to make this phantom...but who? Could it be a trick to get me to call Wen Ning out?'_

"The Goddess has disappeared. This....is a fake."

"What?"

Wei Wuxian turned to the forest and saw someone running away from them.

"Everyone let us stop him! Don't let him escape us!! He is Wen Ning! Why you are standing around?? Are you scared? It's not as if the Yiling Patriarch is here or alive!"

"Charge!"

Everyone ran to Wen Ning and surrounded him except Biming who stood where he was. Wei Wuxian picked up his flute and started playing again, not realising that Biming was watching him as Wen Ning fought the disciples.

_'I was playing to fiercely before which triggered Wen Ning's bloodlust, so I need to suppress the music and play calmly to calm down his bloodlust.'_

Wei Wuxian began suppressing the song and playing it calmly. Wen Ning dropped the disciple that was in his hand and began walking towards Wei Wuxian as disciples stepped away from him. Wei Wuxian started walking backwards as Wen Ning moved towards him until Wei Wuixan’ s back hit something and a hand grabbed his right shoulder.

Wei Wuxian turned to his right-hand side there stood Lan Xichen. Wei Wuxian could feel his heart sinking in disappointment that it wasn't...Lan Zhan wasn't standing there. However, Wei Wuxian was surprised that Lan Xichen was there. He jerked himself back and carried on playing the flute, and Wen Ning disappeared into the forest.

"Lan Xichen! Is everything alright?" Jiang Cheng asked as he walked towards his disciples.

"Everything is fine Jiang Cheng," Lan Xichen said walking in front of Wei Wuixan.

"Clan Leader...Wen Ning was here."

"What did you say?"

"Wen Ning is alive."

"Wen Ning?"

"It was him."

"He combusted in ashes a long time ago so how could he return?"

"I am not wrong is was him. It was him who called him out," the disciple said, pointing a Wei Wuixan. Jiang Cheng scuffed at it but walked closer to Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian.

"So, you are back," Jiang Cheng said powering up the Zidian and aimed it at Wei Wuxian, but Lan Xichen got out his Liebing to play which blocked the Zidian. Jiang Cheng stared in shock and betrayal that his friend had prevented his attack.

"Lan Xichen....why?"

"Please, Jiang Cheng. Don't do this," Lan Xichen pleaded with his friend, but suddenly Wei Wuxian started to run away from behind Lan Xichen’ s protection, and Jiang Cheng managed to strike Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian fell to the ground in pain and after a few minutes slowly got up wincing in pain.

"What? Just because you have power and wealth, you think you're untouchable? Do you think you can hit anyone just because you feel like it," Wei Wuxian said annoyed while rubbing his shoulder.

"Why didn't anything happen? Why did it not work? Take off your mask!" Jiang Cheng said in confusion.

"No, thank you."

"You..."

"You probably be scared to death if I take the mask off."

Jiang Cheng grabbed the Zidian, but Lan Xichen blocked his view of Wei Wuxian.

"Jiang Cheng stop!! This is not doing any good, especially not for you. Please!"

"FINE!" Jiang Cheng barked.

Wei Wuxian suddenly felt faint and dizzy probably from the Zidian. He passed out, and Lan Xichen quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground.

~~~~~~

Wei Wuxian slowly woke up and heard a guqin being played. It sounds so beautiful and yet sad at the same time, but it wasn't a song he had heard before. While he was listening to the music come from the guqin, he started getting flashbacks of Mo Xuanya, the Gusu Clan disciples and Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian turned his head to the side and saw Lan Xichen sitting playing the guqin then realised that the mask so that it was no longer hid his face.

"It's been 16 years. Feels as if it was a dream."

Lan Xichen stopped playing the guqin and turned his head towards Wei Wuxian.

"I see you are awake Wei Wuixan."

Wei Wuxian stared in surprise that Lan Xichen realised it was him.

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _ Chapter Notes:_ **

**_Alpha Parent- Aphan_**   
**_Omega Parent-Oman_ **

**_Alpha son- Alphon_**   
**_Alpha daughter- Alphter_ **  
**_Omega Son- Omeon_ **  
**_Omega daughter- Ometer_ **  
**_Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew_ **  
**_Female Alpha Niece- Aliece_ **  
**_Male Omega Nephew- Omphew_ **  
**_Female Omega Niece- Omiece_ **  
**_Alpha brother- Alphrer_ **  
**_Alpha Sister- Alphta_ **  
**_Omega Brother- Omerer_**  
**_Omega Sister- Ometa_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^! Please leave a kudos and a comment...I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Many Thanks,
> 
> 00Q007Narry


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up at Gusu, Wei Wuxain was not expecting the news that Lan Xichen had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Welcome to Chapter Three ≧∇≦!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. There are some new words that you will be introduced to in this story there means are at the bottom...not all of them will be used in this chapter but they will be used in chapters to come.
> 
> Thank you for your time! Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕ﾉ)!!
> 
> 00Q007Narry.
> 
> xoxo

_Previously..._

_Lan Xichen stopped playing the guqin and turned his head towards Wei Wuxian._

_"I see you are awake Wei Wuxian."_

_Wei Wuxian stared in surprise that Lan Xichen realised it was him._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Chapter Three… **

“How did you know?”

“There only one person I know who can play so beautifully on the flute.”

“Oh...right…”

“There are somethings we need to talk about Wei Wuxian. Would care to join for some jasmine tea?”

“Sure,” Wei Wuxian replied getting up from the bed then sat down on the opposite side of the table while Lan Xichen moved his guqin and placed the teacup on the table then poured the tea. They both took a sip of tea…. Wei Wuxian felt a bit uncomfortable being with the Brilliance Overgrowth Lord. The Brilliance Overgrowth Lord was a remarkable, approachable person but he did intimidate Wei Wuxian…

“Where is Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian burst out no longer could contain the question as soon as he had said that he noticed the change in Lan Xichen. He looked sad, broken and as if all the air in him had disappeared left him.

“As you remember that you fell off the cliff and passed away after the battle Lan Zhan decided that he was going to check on your people in the cave. I asked him to bring someone with him, but he refused and saying that he had to go alone. After quite several hours, my brother hadn’t returned, so I went to the Burial mountains myself to find out why he was taken so long however when I arrived there was no trace of my brother and only a small pool of blood. When I came back here, I sent several search parties to look for my brother, and no of them found any traces of him an where.”

Wei Wuxian was stunned at what the Brilliance Overgrowth Lord had said…It couldn’t be…

** **

_‘No! Not my beautiful omega Lan Zhan. He can’t be dead.’_

Wei Wuxian felt a few tears fall down his face down and dripping onto his table.

“I am sorry Wei Wuxian….my brother became your omega before the fight up at the Burial Mountain,” Lan Xchien said to Wei Wuxian, and Wei Wuxian gave a small nod.

“I am glad that my brother received some happiness before his disappearance…”

“You don’t think he is dead?”

“No, until I see his body in front of me, I will not believe he is dead plus since you have come back I that stronger feeling that my brother isn’t dead so don’t give up hope. However, there is some other sad new that I need to inform you of.”

“What other news?”

“A month after the battle at the Burial Mountain, your sister was on her way Yunmeng Jiang with your nephew Jin Ling when they were attacked by something which we haven’t been able to figure by what. Your sister survived the attack but passed away when they arrived at Yunmeng Jiang, and as like my brother, there was no trace of the baby Jin Ling.”

“Shijie…” Wei Wuxian said, and suddenly there she was sitting in front of him with a smile on her face.

“Ah-Xian!”

Tears clouded his eye and caused the vision of her to disappear and Lan Xchien to appear again. He will miss his Shijie…Goodness! He could do with some wine to numb the pain, and suddenly he felt a hand on his hand. Lan Xichen squeezed his in comfort, which warmed his heart.

“Brilliance Overgrowth Lord.”

“Please call me Alphrer is fine…we are family after all,” Lan Xichen said with a smile and Wei Wuxian was delighted that Lan Xichen was accepting him as Lan Zhan’s Alpha.

“Can you play me some guqin?”

“Of course.”

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

“Zéwú-jūn!”

“Zéwú-jūn!” JingYi said while rushing to the cold spring where Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian were sitting by the Cold Spring. Lan Xichen had stopped playing the guqin when he heard them shouting for him.

“What is wrong, JingYi?” Lan Xichen asked the worried disciple.

“Teacher summoned the spirit from the sword, but he couldn’t control the spirit.”

“Where is he?”

“He is at the Underworld Chamber.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they came closer to the chamber, suddenly the door burst open and out fell Sizhui and Yong.

“Sizhui!! Yong!!”

“Are you two, alright?”

“What happened?”

“Zéwú-jūn, Teather want to ask the spirit something, but it quickly got restless and tremendously powerful. We couldn’t control it.”

“What spirit?” Wei Wuxian asked worriedly.

“Mo Clan Manor’s sword spirit,” Yong told them, and Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but look at Lan Xichen in worry. Wei Wuxian went in front of the chamber’s door and made a talisman to open the doors. As soon as they opened Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian headed inside there in the back was Lan Qiren was laying on the floor being supported by Biming while the sword was hovering in the air while black smoke twirling around the sword. Lan Xichen was seeing that his uncle was down rushed over to him.

“Uncle.”

Lan Xichen saw that his uncle wasn’t responding so he placed his Shuoyue on the table in front of the guqin then sat down and began to play the guqin, and Wei Wuxian lifted his flute to started play music that complements the music Lan Xichen. After a few minutes of them, playing the sword falls to the ground, which caused both of them to go towards the sword.

‘I can sense traces of the Yin Tiger Seal on the sword but how?’

Wei Wuxian bent down and picked up the sword when he started feeling plus hearing the resentful energy, which caused Wei Wuxian to start shaking. Wei Wuxian feels his energy-draining, so he lost his grip on the sword and nearly fell on the ground, but luckily Lan Xichen managed to catch him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wei Wuxian sat outside the Silent room waiting for Lan Xichen while spinning his flute. Inside the Silent room, Lan Xichen was taking his uncle’s pulse.

“Zéwú-jūn, the pills and acupuncture were ineffective on the teacher. What do we do?” one of the more senior disciples asked Lan Xichen.

“Zéwú-jūn, that sword spirit is polluted by the energy of Yin Tiger Seal. Can it be that the Yiling Patrich is alive?”

“If he is alive. What are we going to do?”

“The Yiling Patriarch has been dead for 16 years. Could he have found a host?”

“You can leave. JingYi, head back to your room and get a good nights sleep.”

“But Zéwú-jūn…”

“No more word. Go.”

“Okay.”

The disciples all bowed before heading out, and one of the disciples took the basin out with them as they left the Silent rooms. Sizhui stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at the room while his two brothers stood behind him, waiting for him.

“What’s wrong with you?”

The three brothers turned towards Wei Wuxian and walked to the terrace where Wei Wuxian was standing.

“Senior Mo,” they said in a bow.

“We haven’t officially met yet, but you know my name however I don’t know yours?”

“Wu Sizhui.”

“Wu Yong.”

“Wu Biming,” they said to Wei Wuxian, so they were related to each other.

“Are you three brothers?”

“Yes, Sizhui is the oldest, Biming is the youngest, and I am the middle child,” Yong said proudly and as Wei Wuxian looked at them, he could see similarities between them however not enough to be triplets so either they were adopted, or they had different Aphans and same Oman, or they had different Omans and same Aphan which was rare, but it did happen.

“So what’s with the sad face Sizhui?”

“I feel a bit guilty. That’s all.”

“Guilty for what?”

“The target of the spirit was us.”

“How you do know that?”

“There are different grades of the Spirit Attraction Flags and the Spirit Attraction Flags that we painted when we were at the Mo Clan Manor had a range of five miles around where we stood, but the resentful energy from the spirit was too much. If the spirit were within the field with this degree of viciousness, then the Mo Clan would have been doused in blood. However, the spirit didn’t appear until after we had arrived there, which mean someone had another agenda who purposefully placed the sword at Mo Clan Manor at the meticulous time.

“You are a good student and your analysis very well.”

“Therefore, what happened to the Mo Clan feels as if it was our fault that it came there and because it was here we have caused Teacher Lan to be in a coma,” Sizhui said which caused all three to look downwards in guilt that they had hurt their teacher. Wei Wuixan patted them on their back and gave their shoulder a squeeze of comfort.

“You’re not the ones who are at fault here or should take responsibility but the person who let out the sword spirit out. In this world, some things are out of our control.”

“Senior Mo, why are you wearing your mask again?” Yong curiously asked Wei Wuxian.

“No particular reason. Just scared to meet and see a few old friends. Goodnight,” Wei Wuxian said and bowed to the brother who bowed back and left them on the terrace.

“I miss Oman,” Yong said sadly and Sizhui, Biming hummed in an agreement. It was lovely living here at Gusu and a great honour, but they missed their Oman since they were so far away from him before heading to there room.

~~~~~~~

Wei Wuxian stared at the moon he couldn’t believe that his Shijie has died plus both Lan Zhan & Jin Ling had disappeared and on top of that, someone was using the Yin Tiger seal even though he had destroyed it. He thought since he had passed away that his family would be safe from anything bad that could befall them, however, much used that seems to have done. Wei Wuixan sighed and decided to head to bed when he heard what sounded like music which piqued his curiosity, so Wei Wuixan followed the sound.

https://youtu.be/RtayN-N1-e8

Which lead him to a hut nearby where the door was half-closed he could see inside three of the disciples Wu Sizhui, Wu Yong and Wu Biming that he meet in the Mo manor and DaFan mountain. Both Wu Yong, Wu Biming were sitting downplaying the guqin, and Wu Sizhui was standing up playing the flute to Lan Xchien who is sitting down listening to them. The music was beautiful, so Wei Wuxian stood there and listened to the music since it reminded him of …… Lan Zhan…..

‘Oh, Lan Zhan where are you?’

** _ Flashback…. _ **

** _Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe that Lan Zhan is his mate…he looked down at the bite mark he proudly given to Lan Zhan he leant down placed a gentle kiss on the bite mark which caused Lan Zhan to whine before snuggling closer to Wei Wuxian who can’t help but smile. After all the drama that happens with the Wen Clan and then him taking up demonic cultivation. Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe his luck when he realised that Lan Zhan was interested in him so when Lan Zhan came to for a visit and not only gone in a surprise heat but also asked him to mate with him Wei Wuxian couldn’t refuse his darling omega. Wei Wuxian gently stroked Lan Zhan’s face before placing a kiss on his cheek. He couldn’t stop looking at his omega. _ **

**_“I promise to do my best by you, Lan Zhan. You deserve the best and hopeful I can make this place more livable unfortunately it won’t a beautiful as Gusu or Yunmeng Jiang, but hopefully, you will grow to like living here my little Xiao BaoBei. I promise you to protect and any future children of ours….”_ **

**_‘Now that was a delightful thought of a pup with Lan Zhan and A-Yuan as the pup older brother…!’_ **

** **

**_Flashback End…. _ **

The translucent drop slowly caressed down the face before falling onto the ground.

** **

** _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

** _ Chapter Notes:_ **

** _Alpha Parent- Aphan_ **   
** _Omega Parent-Oman_ **

** _Alpha son- Alphon_ **   
** _Alpha daughter- Alphter_ **   
** _Omega Son- _ _Omeon_ **   
** _Omega daughter- _ _Ometer_ **   
** _Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew_ **   
** _Female Alpha Neice- _ _Aleice_ **   
** _Male Omega Nephew- Omphew_ **   
** _Female Omega Neice- Omeice_ **   
** _Alpha brother- Alphrer_ **   
** _Alpha Sister- _ _Alphta_ **   
**_Omega Brother- _Omerer**   
** _Omega Sister- _ _Ometa_ **

** **

** _Xiao BaoBei meaning my little precious stone._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter ^.^!! I hope you enjoyed it ^.^!! I would love to hear what you thought about it in the comment.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> 00Q007Narry


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of A-Yuan, A-Ling, A-Xian and Shen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Here we are for the fourth chapter. I am so surprised that I am already finished writing this chapter. I am so excited to publish it to see what you think of it.
> 
> Thank you to the people who left me comments on my chapters🙏!! I have enjoyed replying to the comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> 00Q007Narry.
> 
> P.S I might have left some clues or hints in some of the comments 😉.

** _ Flashback… _ **

** _ _ **

** _To begin with, Shen wished he knew who he was before has forgotten everything, but as time flew by, Shen accepted that he probably would never remember. He was so lucky to have three amazing sons even though it could be a handful at times, but he loved them very much._ **

** _ _ **

** _Shen was sitting feeding A-Ling while listening to A-Yuan babble about random things which causes him to smile. Shen looked over at A-Yuan and saw that he had managed to get some of the food around his mouth, so he stood up and wiped his face._ **

** **

** _“OMAN!!” A-Ling shouted not happy that his Oman had stopped feeding him, which cause Shen to turned to A-Ling in surprise and happiness._ **

** **

** _“Oman is so proud of his little pup on speaking his first words,” Shen proudly kissing A-ling and the tickling him which causes A-ing to giggle._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _Shen was confused about A-Xian since about this age that A-Ling had said his first word, but A-Xian had yet to say a single word instead he had just sat and watched his brother playing, or he played calmly with his toys. He shouldn’t worry since each pup took their time to learn, but he couldn’t help it._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _Shen was finished helping the farmer with the harvesting he headed home to see his pups that were being watched by auntie. He was looking forward to seeing them and eating dinner. Shen arrived at the cottage, took off his shoes and placed them on the side of the door then headed inside. Shen froze at what he saw when he came into the room, A-Ling and A-Xian were toddling around together this scene caused warmth to burst through Shen’s heart._ **

** **

** _“Oman!!” A-Ling exclaimed, both A-Ling and A-Xian toddled towards their Oman who kneeled so that he could accept them both in his arms then placed a kiss on both on their forehead._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** **

** _“Oman, what you are doing with my brother?”_ **

** **

** _“A-Yuan, as you know, today is your brother’s first birth, so we are doing Zhuā Zhōu ?”_ **

** **

** _“Zhuā Zhōu?”_ **

** _“Yes, that when place items in front of your brother and see which one his picks to tells what he will become in the future.”_ **

** **

** _“Oh!!”_ **

** **

** _“Do you want to help?” Shean asked A-Yuan which cause to A-Yuan nodded and they went and placed a few items in a pile including Shen’s sword, a guqin and a flute. Shen had no idea why he added a flute, but it felt right._ **

** **

** _“I hope he takes the butterfly Oman,” A-Yuan said to his Oman who smiled at him._ **

** **

** _“The was very sweet of you A-Yuan. I am proud of you,” Shen said and placed a kiss on his forehead._ **

** **

** _“Stay here, A-Yuan. I will get A-Xian,” Shen said and went to fetch A-Yuan then brought him into the room where he placed behind the objects. Shen and A-Yuan watched as A-Xian sat looking at the objects in front of him when in toddled two-year-old A-Ling._ **

** **

** _“Oman!” A-Ling exclaimed making grabbing motations to his Oman and Shen lifted him then placed kisses all around his face._ **

** **

** _“OMAN!”_ **

** **

** _“A-Yuan, don’t yell.”_ **

** **

** _“Sorry Oman, but look,” A-Yaun said pointing at his brother A-Xian and Shen turned at saw that in front of his youngest son’s face was a flute also he was clutching in his right hand on the handle of Shen’s sword and in his left hand was holding onto the handle of the guqin this surprised Shen completely._ **

** **

** _“What does in mean Oman?”_ **

** **

** _He had no words to say when there was a knock on the door…._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _“What are we doing here, A-Yuan?”_ **

** **

** _“We were picking flowers for Oman, to cheer Oman up after being ill since auntie says Oman is getting better now,” A-Yuan told his brothers and they carried on picking the flowers that they found in the forest._ **

** **

** _“A-Yuan, A-Ling and A-Xian!! What are you doing in the forest? Uncle asked them after he had spotted them._ **

** **

** _“We are picking flowers for Oman,” A-Ling said proudly holding up his flowers._ **

** **

** _ “You three know it’s not safe for you to be in this forest alone without a grown-up. You three are coming with me now,” Uncle told them, and the three looked down in shame before following after uncle._ **

** **

** _As they arrived closer to a home, they saw auntie pacing backwards and forwards with a worried look on her face. There was a snap of a branch and auntie looked around before seeing them coming towards her._ **

** **

** _“A-Yuan! A-Ling! A-Xian! Where were you guys?” auntie asked them, and they looked down at the ground in shame._ **

** _“I found them in the forest.”_ **

** **

** _“WHAT!! We told you it is dangerous in there without supervision. What were you thinking?”_ **

** **

** _“We sorry auntie. We just wanted to pick flowers for Oman,” A-Yuan apologised to auntie which caused auntie to sigh._ **

** **

** _“I know that you want to cheer up your Oman, but that doesn’t excuse you for going into the forest. I will let it go this time, but next time I won’t be so easy.”_ **

** **

** _“Thank you, auntie,” they thanked auntie._ **

** **

** _“Let’s go and give those flowers to your Oman but please be quiet,” auntie said to them and led them to their Oman’s bedroom. She opened the door to let them in, and A-Yuan, A-Ling & A-Xian slowly went into the bedroom. There lying down was their Oman; he looked so pale and weak, which made the boys feel sad._ **

** **

** _“Oman?” A-Yuan whispered to his Oman scared to disturb him too much, and Oman’s eyes fluttered open then turned his head sluggishly towards them._ **

** **

** _“A-Yuan….A-Ling….A-Xian,” Shen whispered, and a small smile appeared on his face seeing his pups._ **

** **

** _“We brought you flowers Oman,” A-Ling whispered, lifting showing him their flowers._ **

** **

** _“Thank you,” Shen said before he started coughing severely._ **

** **

** _“Come on, pups, let’s leave your Oman to rest,” auntie told the boys and lead them back out of the room._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** **

** _“Thank you Oman, uncle and auntie for this swords,” A-Yuan thanked them for buying them their cultivation swords._ **

** **

** _“What are you pups going to name your sword?” Uncle asked._ **

** **

** _“Xiàoshùn,” A-Yuan said, making a promise to live dutiful to his family._ **

** **

** _“Zūnyán,” A-Ling said, looking proudly at his sword as he promises to keep up the family’s dignity._ **

** **

** _“Zhìhuì,” A-Xian told them promising to use his wisdom before jumping into a situation._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _Shen had taken his three pups to town with him since he could tell that they were becoming restless at home so as he went about buying things for the village the pups explored the market and then they sat down in the inn to eat their lunch._ **

** **

** _“Excuse me, sir.”_ **

** _“Yes.”_ **

** **

** _“I see that your pups have cultivating swords. I was wondering which Clan you belong to?”_ **

** **

** _“We do belong to a sect, and I haven’t sent them to join any clan yet.”_ **

** **

** _“Well, I would like to make you an offer. My Clan, Gusu Clan, is looking for some young apprentices for their clan and I would like to offer your sons the option of joining.”_ **

** **

** _Shen looked at the man that was offering his pups the chance to start learning to cultivate and then turned to look at his sons._ **

** **

** _A-Yuan was an outstanding leader and very protective of them both. A-Yuan is an organised boy and well mannered. Most people got found it easy to get along with A-Yuan since he was such a sympathetic and caring person. A-Yuan was fantastic at the sword and guqin, but he was good at flute but not as good as A-Xian. If you insulted one of his family, A-Yuan could be very intimating against the person who offended them. A-Yuan favourite dish of Shen’s is Tofu Noddle soup._ **

** **

** _A-Ling was prideful and had a short temper when provoked, but he does have a kind heart plus willing to help people in need; however, he loathes arrogant people. A-Ling was protective over his little brother A-Xian the most and also A-Yuan. A-Ling is good at bow & arrow, in his sword and A-Ling is an excellent tracker plus he wasn’t too bad of a guqin player. A-Ling did like to pull pranks on people as well and loved dogs. A-Ling weakness in food was Shen’s Dan Dan Noodle Soup._ **

** **

** _A-Xian took after Shen, he was quiet and hardly spoke unless he had too. A-Xian thought about others before himself and was just as protective of his brother as they were of him. He excelled at sword, bow & arrows but A-Xian was incredible at playing the flute and guqin. A-Xian had a cheeky side so helped his brother A-Ling with pranks, and he loved bunnies. A-Xian weakness of their Shen’s dishes is the Lotus Root Soup. _ **

** **

** _Shen was very proud of the way his sons had turned out like teenagers, and he knew that they would do him proud, but he didn’t want them to leave him. However, he knew he couldn’t keep them here forever, and couldn’t teach anything more. It was for the best that his pups went to learn cultivation at Gusu Clan plus he knew his pups wanted to become cultivators._ **

** **

** _“I will accept the offer if my pups want to go with you. A-Yuan, A-Ling and A-Xian do you want to go to Gusu to learn to become cultivators?”_ **

** **

** _The three brothers didn’t want to leave their Oman alone, but they did want to become cultivators and make they Oman proud. After they had become cultivator whatever money they earned, they would send to their Oman._ **

** _“We agree.”_ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~_ **

** **

** _The day had arrived Lan Hui had come to pick up his pups and take them to Gusu. Shen finished packing away in a basket his pups’ favourite dishes for the journey and some healing medicine. He was very gloomy that they had to go, but he knew it was for the best. He was going to miss them terribly._ **

** **

** _“We are finished packing Oman,” A-Yuan told his Oman._ **

** **

** _“Good. Here I have packed your favourite dishes for the journey.”_ **

** **

** _“Thank you Oman,” they said before hugging their Oman with tears in their eyes. They were going to miss him dreadfully much._ **

** **

** _“We will write to you as much as we can.”_ **

** **

** _“We will take care of each.”_ **

** **

** _They hugged each other, and the boys went to meet with Lan Hui to start the next chapter of their story._ **

** **

** _A few tears fell down Shen’s face as he watched his pup leave him for the time._ **

** **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** _ Chapter Notes: _ **

**A-Yuan’s sword name is ** **_Xiàoshùn, _meaning dutifulness.**

**A-Ling’s sword name is_Zūnyán__, _meaning dignity.**

**A-Xian’s sword name is _Zhìhuì_**, **meaning wisdom.**

_ **Alpha Parent- Aphan** _

_ **Omega Parent-Oman** _

_ **Alpha son- Alphon** _

_ **Alpha daughter- Alphter** _

_ **Omega Son- Omeon** _

_ **Omega daughter- Ometer** _

_ **Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew** _

_ **Female Alpha Neice- Aleice** _

_ **Male Omega Nephew- Omphew** _

_ **Female Omega Neice- Omeice** _

_ **Alpha brother- Alphrer** _

_**Alpha Sister- Alphta**_

_ **Omega Bro** _ **_ther- Omerer_ **

_ **Omega Sister- Ometa** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter ^.^!! Hope to see you soon!!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> 💗


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is unfair......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> This chapter is very short but there is a reason that it is short!  
Hope you can understand why.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> ^.^!!
> 
> P.S You might need tissues......

[ https://youtu.be/WIwPhXaflow](https://youtu.be/WIwPhXaflow)

_**(Author's Note:** **Please**** listen to this song while reading this chapter to understand the emotion of these characters.)**_

** _ Chapter 5: _ **

** _Unfortunately, life was going down the hill…._ **

** **

_We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough_

** _The rain poured down onto him as he screams out all of his angry, frustration to the world…has not he lose enough….when was it enough._ **

  
_As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine_

** _He felt himself being lift up…. take somewhere warm and safe._ **

  
_  
But I know this, we got a love that is homeless_

** _He could always see through him, which surprised him still….._ **

  
_  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

** _He never meant to fall in love with him, but he did…._ **

** _Slowly….so slowly that he hardly noticed it._ **

  
_  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face_

_   
  
_

** _There just something about him…._ **

** **

  
_But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

** _They were walking under the moonlight when he confessed his feeling to him…he was stunned that he felt the same way as him._ **   
  


  
_Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that_

** _Each moment they spent together made his heart flutter and all his worried, fear melted away like a dream._ **

  
_Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

** _He was so delighted for some light in the dark times he hopes it would last forever._ **

** **

** _Was that too much to ask?_ **

  
  
_I don't wanna live love this way_

** _ When they were apart, he missed him dreadfully, and he couldn’t help but daydream about him quite a bit._ **

  
_I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor_

** _The umbrella was shielding them from the rain; however, he didn’t notice the rain…all he could see was he eye staring at him all of love and care…_ **

  
_I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

** _The kiss sends shivers and electric sparks all over his body that he could swear that he couldn’t feel his legs._ **

  
  
_Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

** _They exchanged tokens so that they had a small part of them together._ **

** **

** _Always…._ **

_I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

** _They both looked at the moon and dreaming about each other._ **

** _Tears slide down their face._ **

  
  
_Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_

  
  


** _“Are you sure?”_ **

** **

** _“Yes, if what you say is true, then this is the best solution for us.”_ **

** **

** _“I didn’t want to bring you even more pain and sadness…”_ **

** **

** _“You haven’t. You have been so helpful and been a rock to me, and we knew this could happen….”_ **

** **

** _The hand wiped away the tear from the face before placing a kiss onto the lips._ **

** **

** _“I love you.”_ **

** **

** _“I love you too.”_ **

** **

** _They had to sacrifice their love and their hope._ **

** **

** _Could they ever get their full, happy ending…..??_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Man!! This chapter has gotten to me.....the pain and heartache...... I need to go and get some tissues.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and if you can kudos even if it just in the comment.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> 🤧🤧


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Mo and the four Lan students visit Quinghe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry that it took me so long time finish writing this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo

** Chapter Six **

“Today class I will be going through the groups Alpha, Beta and Omega. I am sure that most of you know these since you have been brought up within these groups; however, I think it would be prudent to go through them to be on the safe side. As you know, there is a difference between our dynamics and the non-cultivators dynamic because of our cores which has made us more in tuned to are wolf side.”

“We will start with Beta. Beta makes up about fifty per cent of the cultivation society. Betas are seen as neutral, and they don’t release strong pheromones as Alphas and Omegas. Their sense of smell is stronger than non-cultivator betas not as strong as Alpha or Omegas. Since their scent is not powerful, so it helps soothes Alphas and Omega. They are good at keeping the balance between the pack and inside packs. Only female betas can get pregnant.”

“Alphas, they make up about twenty-six per cent of the cultivating society. They are protectors of their packs and their things plus can be overly aggressive, especially if they are provoked. Alpha is seen as defenders of the pack, and they are usually the person in charge of the pack. They have excellent sight and smell which helps them a lot with hunting. Some female Alpha does exist, however, not as common as male Alphas. The last known Alpha female was Wen Qing from the Qishan Wen Sect. Never underestimate the strength of a female Alphas; their strength is different from a male Alpha. Female Alpha’s can’t bear children. Alpha’s usually have strong musky pheromone scent, and the most common scent is species. The pheromones of an Alpha have been known to causa Omega’s to become aroused or calm or in some cases causes the Omegas to go into heat.”

“Omega make up about twenty-four per cent of the cultivating society. Omega is seen as the caretakers of the pack since they have maternal instincts; however, that doesn’t at all Omegas are maternal. Therefore, usually, the pack will put Omega in charge of the pups in the pack. Omega is very agile and faster runners so great for tracking and long hunts. As with female Alphas never underestimate Omega when threatening especially a pup from their pack an Omega can be extremely dangerous. Omega’s scent is known to have floral, soft, fresh scents which can calm people, especially mates and pups, arouse Alphas and cause them to go into a rut.”

“After pup has turned sixteen, they will go through a transformation or what we call ‘awakening’ and then if they are Alpha go through their first rut whereas as Omega will go through heat. However, this does not mean it will happen on the pup’s birthday; it could happen at any time. Things that can also trigger the transformation is stress, tiredness, a group of omega’s heats, a group of Alpha’s ruts and your mate.”

“That will be all of what you will learn today about Alphas, Betas and Omega. Next lesson will be about heats and ruts since even though some of you might not go through it or you will have one but not the other. It is good for you to have this knowledge since as Gusu clan we are there to help everyone one no matter the gender.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you think you will be Sizhui?” Jingyi asked his friend as they walked away from the lesson.

“I am unsure since I haven’t thought about,” Sizhui told his friend.

“I think I am going to be a beta since both of my parents are,” Jingyi informed his friend when suddenly he realised that Sizhui has stopped walking and was looking at something, so Jingyi looked in the direction that Sizhui was looking to see. He was looking towards the hut that Master Mo was staying in where they both could see Zéwú-jūn and Master Mo and Sizhui’s brothers were there too, so both they headed towards them.

“Zéwú-jūn. Master Mo,” Sizhui and Jingyi said and bowed.

“Master Mo and I were talking about finding out more about the sword and where it came from, which could give us an idea of who behind this. Due to my duties, I am unable to join Master Mo; therefore, I decided to allow you four to join him instead,” Zéwú-jūn told his students who looked at each other in excited.

“Thank you Zéwú-jūn,” they said with a bow which caused Master Mo to smirk.

“Alright, children go to pack the things you need for the journey then we set off,” Master Mo told them, and they disappear to their rooms to pack.

Wei Wuxian lets out a sigh.

“It must be hard.”

“Huh?”

“It must be difficult to make this journey. Since the last time you set out on a similar journey; it was with my Omerer,” Lan Xichen said to Wei Wuxian which caused a small smile to grace on Wei Wuxian’s lips at the memories of that journey before it was dashed away by sadness.

~~~~~~

After a long trek, they had finally arrived at the entrance to Quinghe the stood in line, looking at that the opening. Wei Wuxian had enjoyed the trip with the four Lan students if he didn’t know the truth, he would think that Jingyi was related to the Wu brother. However, Jingyi did remind him of his brother Jiang Cheng with his short temper.

“What’s the plan now?” A-Yong asked Wei Wuxian, who was looking around.

“I think we should split up and get any information on strange activities in this area. Sizhui, Jingyi you stay here at the entrance and A-Yong & A-Biming will come with me to the back area to find out information,” Wei Wuxian told them, so Sizhui and Jingyi start to look around plus talking to people. At the same time, A-Biming and A-Yong walked ahead with Wei Wuxian trailing behind them.

As they were walking to the middle of the city, Wei Wuxian reminiscing about the journey with his beautiful omega. A-Yong with his brother A-Biming went around to ask people if anything strange had been happening around, but most people did not know or wouldn’t say which A-Yong understood but felt annoyed. A-Biming placed his hand on his brother’s arm to calm his annoyance down which A-Yong was thankful for. Since he was a child, he had the shortest temper out of his brothers; however, over the years he had learned ways to control it and his brothers had learned ways as well to calm him down.

“Don’t miss out! It can exorcise evil and cure diseases.”

Wei Wuxian looked curiously at the guy that was selling something that could cure diseases and exorcise evil so decided to go over to the gentleman to talk to him. In contrast, A-Biming headed straight towards a food stall with A-Yong in tow. A-Biming bought a bag a few apples and potatoes before heading towards the small alley he had seen earlier.

“Biming! What are you doing?” A-Yong asked his brother while following him into the alley where they saw two small skinny children looking starving. A-Yong could not help to smile at his brother, always thinking of others; Biming has a heart of gold. Since A-Yong knew that Biming was too shy to talk to the children, he decided to help his brother by telling them that the apples and potatoes were for them to eat. After they had seen the children happily eating the food, they turned and walked away. A-Yong could see it was still upsetting his brother that they could not do more for those children, so he gave his brother a comforting squeeze on Biming’s arm.

“Ahh!! There you two are!!” Wei Wuxian stated when he saw the brothers heading towards them.

“I was talking to the gentleman that was selling things to help with diseases and evil; he said that about five to six miles from here at a place called Walker Ridge there has been a monster eating people.”

“Since Walker Ridge is in Quinghe which falls under the Nie Clan,” A-Yong said with a sigh since it was well known that Nie Huaisang wasn’t an outstanding leader of the Nie Clan he had even earned the title of ‘Head shaker’ or ‘Know nothing.’ There was no surprise that hardly anything had been done to help with the monster.

“Let’s find the other two then we will explore the Walker Ridge,” Wei Wuxian said to A-Yong and A-Biming as they headed to the entrance of Quinghe to find A-Jingyi and A-Sizhui however, when they got, there was not a single sight of the two. They look around the entrance but still not a trace. They decided to head towards Walker Ridge hoping that they would see the two on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“MASTER MO!!”

The three saw Lan Jingyi running towards them look very panicked.

“Jingyi! What has happened? Where is Lan Sizhui?”

“We were talking to one of the passers-by, and they told us about incidents that supposed to have happened at Walker Ridge. We were going to find you, but they were so instant to show us Walkers Ridge, so we decided to follow him, so we knew the path and then after coming back to bring you along. When we arrived at Walkers Ridge, the passer-by seemed to have disappeared so we looked around to see if we could find him, but he was nowhere. Suddenly there a fog that rolls in and I lost contact with Sizhui so I ran back to find you guys so that you can help.”

“Alright let’s take a look and see what going with Walker Ridge however best to do so calmly,” Wei Wuxian said before leading the boy to Walker Ridge. A-Yong decided to walk next to Jingyi to give him some comfort and support. Wei Wuxian could not help but look at the quietest brother A-Biming as they walked towards Walkers Ridge. A-Biming reminded him of Lan Zhan with hardly talking and hiding his emotion behind a mask. So far, he hadn’t seen A-Biming speak once even when people had broken the clan rules, and he had seen A-Biming joining his brother doing pranks or breaking the rules.

_‘Darn! How he misses Lan Zhan.’_

As they walked through the trees when the fog was around them, but Jingyi continued onwards until they saw a building which is where Jingyi stopped.

“This is where I last saw Sizhui, and this is the fog that I was talking about,” Jingyi told Wei Wuxian who was taking in the surrounding.

“It is a Disorientation Trap.”

“A Disorientation Trap, Master Mo?? How do we get inside?” A-Yong asked Wei Wuxian, but Wei Wuxian ignored him and walked straight up the stairs towards the building. Quickly the boys followed him but made sure to be behind Wei Wuxian since they were a bit nervous about this strange place. Wei Wuxian decided to walk around to see if the was an entrance into the building when he saw lots of bricks lying on the ground and a big hole into the building.

“Lan Sizhui must have created this hole, but something happened to him afterwards. Let’s go inside,” Wei Wuxian said before entering inside while the boys on his heels. Once they were inside, Wei Wuxian could hear voices in his head that caused him to wince in pain.

“Are you okay Master Mo?”

“I am fine,” Wei Wuxian said not wanting to worry the boys and carried on forwards however after a few steps Wei Wuxian had to put his hand onto the wall to steady himself.

“Spirits,” Wei Wuixan whispered when a hand rested on his arm which caused him to look up to see A-Biming look at him and he saw the worry in his eyes, but for some reason, the touch of the hand had given some strength. Wei Wuixan took out his compass and watched as the needle moved.

“Where did you get that compass?”

“Pinched it from some travellers,” Wei Wuxian said then moved forward following the passage while holding out the compass when they all saw a doorway that had a sign on top that said Blades Shrine.

“Wei Sizhui?” Wei Yong called out hurrying inside to see if their brother was inside as they all got inside, they started to call his name but no response. Wei Wuxian headed towards one of the stone coffins and opened to find a blade inside when suddenly the whispering started again inside Wei Wuxian’s head. They opened all the caskets to find blades inside.

“Strange. Why are there all blades inside here?” Lan Jingyi asked confused to Master Mo and just as Master Mo was going to reply to Lan Jingyi when A-Biming placed down his sword and summoned his guqin. A-Biming played a few notes then on its own accord the string played something back.

“Are you talking to the spirit?”

“Yes, he is here,” A-Yong replied, knowing his brother wouldn’t say anything.

“Can you ask him what is this place, A-Biming? What is this place for? Who was it built by?” Master Mo asked him, so A-Biming played his guqin. They looked at him as the reply came through.

“He says he doesn’t know,” A-Yong said confused by the answer, they weren’t sure what to ask next, but they didn’t have to since A-Biming decided to play of his own accord a question and they received an answer.

“Let me guess…. he doesn’t know,”

“What did you ask Wu Biming?” Lan Jingyi asked him.

“He asked how did the spirit die.”

“If he were assassinated, then he wouldn’t remember how he died. Maybe ask him who killed him?” Wei Wuxian told A-Biming who nodded and played his guqin again when the reply came, they weren’t surprised that the answer still was negative.

“The spirit is confined inside of the room, doesn’t know where he is or how he died or who killed him. This spirit is really helpful,” Wei Wuxian said sarcastically.

“Maybe we should ask if he is a male? Just to see if he knows that he is?”

“That’s a good idea,” Wei Wuxian agreed with A-Yong and A-Biming started to play on his guqin again when he was the done the answer came back.

“Male.”

“Finally, a good answer not that it helps much.”

“A-Biming ask if he knows of a teenager around sixteen came in here?”

“Yes,”

“Where is he now?”

“He is here.”

“Wu Sizhui is some in this stone bunker? But we have not seen him anywhere,” Wei Wuxian said confused walking around while A-Biming played his guqin again.

“My brother asked how old he was and where he was from.”

“And?”

“Sixteen and from Gusu Lan,” A-Yong said in a surprise of the answer.

“That means he is Sizhui, right?” Lan Jingyi asked, and A-Biming nodded to him before he continued to play.

“But where is he?”

“He said that Master Mo should stand where he is and face the southwest direction then listen to the music. One sound equals one step forward, and when the music stops, he will be in front of you,” A-Yong told them as Master Mo turned to face the southwest and started walking. The music kept playing until Wei Wuxian was standing in front of the wall when it stopped.

“He must be inside the wall,” Master Mo said when both Lan Jingyi and Wu Yong took out their swords and sliced open the wall before all three of them started to dig into the dirt frantically when some dirt came way to reveal a hole where they all saw Wu Sizhui inside. They hurried to clear the rest of the soil so that they could get Wu Sizhui out, however when he was out of all that soil his body collapsed. Luckily, Wei Wuxian managed to catch him before landed onto the ground. Wu Sizhui was not responding to them trying to wake him up when Wei Wuxian placed his hand onto A-Sizhui’s forehead he noticed it was hot, which wasn’t a good sign.

“What wrong with him?”

“A-Sizhui is going through his awakening,” Wei Wuxian told them, and they all are looking at him in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this new chapter. I hope I don't take to long to update the next chapter, but I want to update my other story 藍戰轉世 (Lán zhàn zhuǎnshì) before this one. That might change.....we will see.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


End file.
